


Stuck in Traffic (And Stuck on You)

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also based on the traffic jam i was stuck in that shut down the highway, bc use what you know, changbin is mentioned for like a hot second, i stayed in my car but minho does not, they live in america in this bc its easier for me, they're going to the same place i was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: Minho climbed out of the car and stretched, lifting his arms above his head and working out the kinks in his back. His t-shirt rode up as he reached for the sky and a sudden wolf whistle startled him. He tugged the cotton back down over his stomach and glanced around for the perpetrator.It was a boy two cars up from his own and one lane over, hanging out the passenger side window and clearly checking Minho out.“Show’s over already?” he pouted as Minho crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “Shame.”“Stop ogling me,” Minho huffed.“Stop being so ogle-able.”





	Stuck in Traffic (And Stuck on You)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Stray Kids last night and I'm dead I'm posting from the grave Han Jisung owns my whole heart who allowed him to be the most beautiful talented perfect baby in all the world

“It looks like they shut down both sides of the highway,” Minho rested his elbow out the open window and sighed. “Who knows how long it’ll take.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, if you get here a little later it doesn’t matter. The others are probably stuck too.”

“Alright,” Minho tapped his free hand against the steering wheel, craning his neck to see if there was any sort of movement ahead of him. “I’ll text you when we get started up again. I’m two hours away, plus however much this traffic jam adds.”

“Cool, I’ll see you later. Be safe.”

Minho hung up with Chan and sighed. The traffic had been creeping along for about twenty minutes, but it seemed like things were fully shut down now. Their lanes weren’t moving and no one was coming the other way.

Minho turned off his car and pushed open the door. He been driving for three hours and, however inconvenient, the break was still a welcome one for his legs.

He climbed out of the car and stretched, lifting his arms above his head and working out the kinks in his back. His t-shirt rode up as he reached for the sky and a sudden wolf whistle startled him. He tugged the cotton back down over his stomach and glanced around for the perpetrator.

It was a boy two cars up from his own and one lane over, hanging out the passenger side window and clearly checking Minho out.

“Show’s over already?” he pouted as Minho crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “Shame.”

“Stop ogling me,” Minho huffed.

“Stop being so ogle-able.”

The driver of the car must have reached over and hit the boy on the back of the head, because he yelped and retreated inside for a few seconds before reappearing in the window.

He took a long sip from the McDonald’s cup in his hand before grinning at Minho, “So, where are you headed?”

“None of your business.”

“That’s fair,” he took another long pull on the straw. Minho refused to give him the satisfaction of looking at his lips, keeping his gaze on the boy’s dewy eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Also none of your business.”

“Aww, come on. I’ll start. My name is Jisung and my friend Woojin and I are headed to DC. We’re going to visit a friend of Woojin’s who I’ve never met. I’m really excited about it.”

“Congrats,” Minho said dryly, placing his hands on his lower back and arching his spine. He didn’t want to go back in to his car when he was getting this free reprieve from sitting, but he also didn’t want to stand out here and deal with an overexcited flirt.

Deciding Jisung’s comments were less annoying than his sore butt, Minho tugged his phone out of his pocket. He leaned up against his car and pointedly avoided looking in the boy’s direction as he distracted himself with the device. He scrolled through his most recent conversation with Chan, checked his Twitter, shot off a text to Changbin asking if he’d arrived at Chan’s house yet. The whole time he could feel the heat of Jisung’s stare.

Minho thought about moving around to the other side of the car, where Jisung wouldn’t be able to look at him, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he really did enjoy being admired. So he tilted his head slightly, giving Jisung the best angle of his sharp jaw, and ran his free hand through his messy, wind tousled hair. 

“That’s not fair,” there was an obvious whine to Jisung’s voice. “You’re being hot on purpose.”

“So what if I am,” Minho deadpanned, not looking up from his phone. “You wanted a show, didn’t you?”

“Well if you’re offering, could you stretch again? Actually, could you just take off your shirt in general? It is hot out there after all.”

There was a scuffling from inside the car and a few seconds later, the door opened and Jisung was being shoved out. Minho watched the whole thing with an amused smirk, giggling as Jisung desperately tugged on the door that Woojin had slammed shut and locked.

“Let me back in,” he tapped on the window that Woojin rolled up, sending tiny glances to Minho every few seconds as he begged. “I’m sorry. I can’t be out here with him, Woojin. I’ve said some ridiculous things.”

Minho used to opportunity to return the favor and check Jisung out. He was wearing a loose white tank top over cut-off denim shorts. A pair of high top Nikes were on his feet and a chunky gold watch encircled his thin wrist. He was cute, Minho decided. Definitely cuter now that he was blushing and not so bold.

Minho hopped up onto the hood of his car and sat, patting the space next to him, “Come here.”

Jisung froze, turning his head slowly as if he couldn’t believe that Minho was speaking to him. Minho offered him a small smile and tapped the hood of his car once again.

Jisung hesitated for a few seconds before warily making his way over and climbing up, his elbow jostling Minho’s as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. His drink was still held loosely in one hand.

“Flirtation doesn’t suit you,” Minho reached out and grabbed Jisung’s soda, taking a long drag from the straw. He had a pretty mouth and he knew it. “But being flustered does.”

Minho set the cup down on the roof of his car and pursed his lips, thinking. Jisung was cute and he was clearly attracted to Minho. And this traffic jam was incredibly boring. It wasn’t like he was going to ever have to see Jisung again after this. They could have a little harmless fun.

“Wanna make out?” Minho slid down the hood of the car until he was standing in front of Jisung. The other boy was bright red and obviously startled by Minho’s question. Minho reached out to tangle his fingers in Jisung’s tank top, tugging him until the boy was perched on the edge of the car, trapped between Minho’s legs. He rested his arms lightly on Jisung’s shoulders, “Is this okay?”

“I...yea...I...w-what are you doing?”

Minho withdrew his arms and took a step back, “Sorry.”

“No, don’t go,” Jisung seemed distressed, reaching out to make grabby hands for Minho. “I...just...why?”

“Why?” Minho softly resettled his arms on Jisung’s shoulders, weaving his fingers into the thick blond hair at the back of the other boy’s head. “I don’t know. You’re cute and I’m bored and I thought you’d want to.”

“Okay, but you have to tell me your name first.”

Minho smiled and leaned in, lips ghosting softly over Jisung’s, “Minho.”

“Minho,” he breathed back, arching up to meet Minho’s mouth at a better angle. His arms clutched at Minho’s waist and Minho brought one hand down to cup Jisung’s warm cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Minho was pleasantly surprised by how nice kissing Jisung was. He normally wasn’t the type to make out with just anyone, and the few boyfriends he had in the past had been decent kissers, but this felt different.

Maybe it was the magic of being strangers, of knowing that whatever happened would be left on the highway, nothing to hold them back.

Minho enjoyed the way Jisung pressed to him, regaining some of the aggressiveness of the boy who had been whistling at Minho from the window. His hands were tight on Minho’s hips and he kept trying to tug him closer, small noises escaping his lips as Minho caressed his face. 

Minho wasn’t sure how long they’d been going at it when the cars behind them started beeping. He withdrew from Jisung’s mouth, blinking, a bit dazed by the events that had unfolded. 

That was when he registered a noise that had been missing, the wizzing of cars flying down the other side of the highway.

“Oh,” Jisung slid off the car, stumbling a bit, eyes blown wide and lips swollen. “Um, the cars. We’re moving again.”

Minho nodded, weirdly intoxicated. He had not expected to enjoy kissing Jisung that much. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to focus on driving.

“I, uh, I guess I should get back to Woojin.” 

Minho nodded again and watched as Jisung weaved away, throwing glances over his shoulder with every step he took. Minho unconsciously lifted at hand to his lips, running his fingers over the place where Jisung’s warm mouth had just been. 

He made his way back to his own car and sat down, fingers tightly gripping the wheel. He knew he needed to turn the key and drive, knew that every long blast of the horn from outside was directed at him, but he couldn’t move. 

A knock on his window startled him and he glanced up to see Jisung, looking every bit as high as him, hair messy and eyes blown and lips red. Minho rolled down the window and a piece of paper was pressed into his hand, “My number. Just, I don’t know. Just in case.”

Minho nodded numbly and took it, watching as Jisung scampered back to Woojin’s car. The second the door shut they were gone, joining the flow of traffic. Minho hadn’t thought to look what plates they had, to see if there was any chance that they would ever met up again.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he shot a text to Chan alerting him that he was on his way once again. Then he turned on his car and drove, the monotony of the highway fading into a never ending replay of Jisung’s lips on his own.

-

Minho showed up at Chan’s house two and a half hours later, lugging his duffle bag and still lost in thoughts of Jisung. He was glad to have a weekend of hanging out with his friends to distract him from what had happened during the traffic jam.

The door was thrown open seconds after Minho knocked and he was greeted by a dimpled smile and a hug, “You made it!”

“I did.”

Minho was ushered inside and he kicked off his shoes, following Chan up the stairs as his friend babbled on about the other guests, “Everyone else is already here. Binnie got here a few hours ago, he didn’t get stuck in the traffic. My friend Woojin, you’ve heard me talk about him but I don’t think you guys have ever met, he just got here ten minutes ago. He brought a friend, who’s already hit it off with Bin so I’m sure you guys will be fine. It’s gonna be a great weekend.”

Minho was listening, but not really processing, as they crested the final step and entered the living room.

“Guys, this is…”

“Minho,” a breathy voice cut Chan off before he could finish his sentence and Minho’s gaze snapped up, landing on a wide eyed Jisung sitting on the couch.

“Oh,” Chan looked confused for a second before he smoothed it over with a smile. “I guess you guys already know each other.”

“They made out for twenty minutes when we were stuck in traffic,” Minho followed the new voice to a dark haired boy he assumed must be Woojin. “Funny how we ended up at the same destination.”

“You what?” Chan didn’t bother trying to hide his confusion this time. 

“The traffic jam was boring,” Minho shrugged, feigning nonchalance, though his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. It took all his willpower not to look at Jisung as he set down his bag and collapsed onto the couch. “And he was cute.”

Changbin snorted and Minho whipped his head to the side to glare at him, “What?”

“You’re both so red right now. One of you is going to explode.”

  
Minho snuck a glance at Jisung the same time the other boy was peeking at him and they both snapped their gazes away just as quickly.

“Now you’re awkward?” Woojin rolled his eyes. “Where was this three hours ago when half the state was forced to watch you two suck face?”

“I-I didn’t expect to see him again,” Jisung answered, playing with the frayed edge of his shorts. “That’s why I was being so flirty.”

“Well, let’s work this out before it ruins the weekend.”

“Same. I was flirty because I didn’t think it would mean anything,” Minho paused, “but, um, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. Or seeing more of you.”

“Yeah?” Jisung’s voice was breathy, hopeful and full of surprise. 

“Yeah,” Minho nodded and reached out, resting his hand lightly on Jisung’s exposed knee. Jisung’s hand fell down over top of his. “It was nice. Kissing you.”

“You guys don’t live that far apart,” Chan interjected, watching them with a fond smile. “Woojin and Jisung live in NYC. Minho’s just over in Jersey.”

“It could work. If we wanted.”

“I want,” Jisung assured him quickly, face flushing even deeper at his own speedy response. “I want to get to know you more.”

-

When they left Chan’s house two days later, Minho was no longer alone. He had a passenger in his car. He glanced over at Jisung as they flew down the highway, smiling as the boy belted out the song that spilled from the radio. His eyes were closed and the window was down and Minho had never felt more grateful for traffic in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading! anyone who has ever left kudos or a comment or bookmarked anything, I love you and thank you so much, I really appreciate all the support


End file.
